Une Dernière Danse
by Mana2702
Summary: Rosie a eu le coup de foudre pour Bill et elle supporte mal le fait que le beau scandinave, lui, ne voit que Donna. Pourtant il va la surprendre d'une merveilleuse façon.


_**Le défi 24 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions avait une règle simple, le titre devait être « une dernière danse ».**_

_**Note de l'auteur : c'est une version alternative de ce qui aurait pu se passer en Grèce lorsque Tanya et Rosie vont voir Donna après le départ de Sam.**_

* * *

Rosie savait que Donna n'avait pas eu un été facile à cause du comportement de Sam qui s'était révélé être fiancé finalement, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, à cause de ça, elle devait renoncer à son attirance pour Bill. Après tout la jeune brune avait eu le coup de foudre pour le scandinave dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Tanya lui répétait qu'en tant que meilleures amies elles devaient d'abord penser à leur amie. Pour une fois Rosie n'avait pas envie de passer en dernier plan, car Tanya et Donna avaient toujours eu beaucoup plus de chance avec les garçons qu'elle. Car Rosie était simplement vue comme la copine maladroite et qui s'empiffrait de gâteaux au moindre souci des deux belles créatures Tanya et Donna. Les Dinamos étaient donc venue rejoindre Donna après le départ de Sam, car elles savaient que leur amie avait besoin d'elles. Elles étaient donc là dans le bar de la ville, elles devaient chanter mais Donna était trop triste pour y arriver. Finalement la blonde commença à chanter et reprit rapidement du poil de la bête. Elle monta même sur le bar pour chanter et trébucher et se retrouva dans les bras de Bill, apparemment elle le connaissait déjà. Rosie n'avait pas réussi à décrocher ses yeux du jeune homme, il était le plus beau garçon qu'elle avait jamais vu. Comme toujours le blond n'eut d'yeux que pour Donna. Ils s'installèrent à une table et burent un verre en discutant. Rosie ne cessait de ruminer ce qui se passait, alors que Tanya lui disait qu'elles devaient avant tout penser à leur amie. La soirée tomba et le groupe du propriétaire du bar commença à faire de la musique. Tout le monde dansait, et bien sûr Bill dansait avec Donna, il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. La brune soupira et avala son énième cocktail de la journée. Le chanteur annonça :

-Très bien les amis, c'est notre dernière pour ce soir, alors trouvez vous un cavalier ou une cavalière pour une dernière danse.

Rosie grogna en levant les yeux au ciel, depuis le début de la soirée personne ne l'avait invitée à danser. Donna était avec Bill et Tanya était en train d'explorer la gorge d'un grec avec sa langue dans un coin de la salle. Rosie se leva pour aller commander un dernier cocktail et s'appuya au bar, tout à coup sa tête tournait. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de son ivresse tant qu'elle était assise. Une voix lança dans son dos :

-Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

C'était un slow. Elle se retourna en arquant un sourcil et en trébuchant à moitié. Le propriétaire de la voix la rattrapa et sourit :

-Dis donc, c'est la journée où je rattrape des demoiselles on dirait.

Rosie n'en revenait pas, c'était Bill lui-même qui venait de l'inviter à danser. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux :

-Tu veux danser avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, danser avec Donna c'était cool, mais je me suis dit qu'un slow serait mieux avec toi qu'avec elle.

-C'est vrai qu'au moins si je te marche sur les pieds pendant un slow ce sera avec moins d'élan que pendant une musique rythmée.

Le suédois éclata de rire :

-Montres moi tes talents de danseuse alors.

Il l'emmena sur la piste de danse et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Rosie avait très chaud tout à coup, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il fasse ça. Elle passa ses bras autour du jeune homme par réflexe et ils commencèrent à doucement bouger au rythme de la musique. Bill attira Rosie un peu plus contre lui et lui murmura :

-Tu es vraiment très belle.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as passé ta journée à flirter avec Donna.

-C'était pour te rendre jalouse et je vois que ça a marché.

-Pff tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Tu crois ? Pourtant je t'ai bel et bien repérée tout à l'heure. Tu as un petit truc que je ne saurais décrire mais qui me plaît beaucoup.

Ils se mirent à rire et le blond lança :

-De toute façon j'ai bien vu que Donna ne pensait qu'à ce Sam même si je flirtais avec elle. Je sais m'avouer vaincu, je ne m'entête pas quand je vois que c'est peine perdue. Si j'ai réussi à la faire rire c'est déjà pas mal, il faut la distraire.

-C'est vrai oui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser. Rosie se sentit fondre et les mots sortirent tout seul :

-Je suis vierge.

Bill ne pu s'empêcher de rire et lança :

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une danse. Et si plus tard il doit se passer quelque chose, on avisera.

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre et se laissèrent simplement guider par la musique. Finalement cette dernière danse avait été la meilleure que Rosie ait jamais vécu.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
